


No Other Place I Rather Be:

by miamivicelover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Feels Right & Great Series: [2]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Lunch, Making Love, Making Out, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/miamivicelover100781





	

*Summary: Gina & Sonny are on a relaxing vacation in Fort Lauderdale, Just enjoying their time together, & vacation, What does she do?, What does Sonny say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!*

 

Detective Gina Calaberse of Miami Vice, & her lover, James "Sonny" Crockett, her former co-worker, & teammate, of the same squad were on a well-deserved vacation, They needed to get away from the stress of Miami, & it's hype lifestyle. The Couple had enough of it to last them for awhile, They just want to relax, & have fun. One Particular Day, Gina woke up, & smiled, as she watched Sonny sleep, & looking very peacefully.

 

"I am glad that we took this trip, It was much needed, & it has been so relaxing so far", she thought to herself, & she was thinking back to the wonderful memories that she shared with the handsome blond man. It was a little intense in between, But, It is worth it to get to this point, & for their relationship. She would go through it again in a heartbeat. Cause, Sonny is worth it too, & she wants him happy for the rest of their lives. The Beautiful Latina was brought out of her thoughts by her man waking up from a good night sleep.

 

"Hey, Darlin', How are you doing on this fine morning ?", Sonny asked with a sleepy smile, as he was waking up from his peaceful sleep, She smiled, & kissed him, & said, "I am fine, Babe, I am, I can't wait to start the day's worth of fun with you", The Handsome Blond said with a dazzling smile, now that he was fully awake, "Me too, I am gonna cook us some breakfast", he pulled on some sleep pants, & went straight for the villa's spacious kitchen, so he could whip up a perfect breakfast. Gina just decided to stay in bed, cause she has a feeling that Sonny is gonna serve her breakfast in bed.

 

She was not disappointed, Sonny came with a delicious tray of aromatic food, but she was interested in a more delicious sight in front of her, A hunky blond man, wearing nothing but pajama pants, but she will control her urges til later. They ate the wonderful food, & talked about what they have planned for the day, & then talked about nothing in particular. Sonny put the tray to the side, against the beside table on the floor, & he looked at his lover, & asked slyly, "Got any ideas of what to do now ?", Gina said with a smirk, "Oh yeah, I do, I'll have to show you", & she slunkered down his body, & went under the covers, & she began her feast of him immediately.

 

"Oh, Shit !", The Handsome Blond exclaimed, as he was enjoying the sensations, that she was creating, & then he turned to putty immediately, as she was working him over without even stopping, She made every part of his body, including his skin, so sensitive, she played with his cock & balls, like a pro, she nibbled, tortured, & worshiped them, like she should, He was about to release his cum, but he was denied, & she continued to do what she was doing without mercy. Then, He orgasmed hard, when she allowed him his release. He got his payback, by giving her body the exact same treatment, & made her nipples so sensitive, they can't stand to be touched, He tortured, played, licked, & nibbled on each of them, They managed to match the other's rhythm, & fuck the other's brains out, as they were leaving claim marks, & bites on the other. The Couple kept it up, til they were spent, & stayed like that for awhile.

 

They also had lunch in bed, & then had round two, they even fucked each other even harder, & they were spent by early evening, & then they got up to get ready to go out, & they had round three in the bathroom, & fucked around it, & in the shower too. They went out to a restaurant/club, where they can have a romantic dinner, & then dance afterwards, They took a walk on the beach, & watch the sunset, "I am glad we came", Sonny said smiling, Gina replied with a bigger smile, "Me too, Baby, Me too, No other place I rather be", & they walked back to their villa, since it's a short distance, & they got ready for bed, They held each other & fell right to sleep in the other's arms, & dreaming of the future, that they are gonna get, & hoping to have more encounters like this too, in the future, so they can keep their relationship going.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
